


Virgin

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: The sexual tension has been building between Bulma and Vegeta for months, and she's decided to so something about it. She's surprised when he shies away from her; could the Saiyan Prince really be a virgin? One shot, explicit.





	Virgin

It wasn't planned, for the record.

Not planned but… maybe foreseen? At least by one of them.

It was that dream she had about him being a good kisser, that's where it started. Yamcha had been jealous, of course, that was why she told him about it in the first place. She liked to argue, and he only got passionate when he was jealous. It was after that fight that she started to question her own motives. Any way you sliced it, it was abusive to purposefully have to make someone hurt to enjoy spending time with them. It was wrong of her to play with him like that, and if that was the only way to happy with him, then they just shouldn't be together at all.

After she'd broken up with Yamcha, her shouting matches with Vegeta escalated. What had been five minutes of bickering turned into hour long tirades at each other, and she was loving it. If Yamcha's problem was a lack of passion, Vegeta had it in spades.

Her friends mistook his stoic expression for an unfeeling nature, but she saw through it. Vegeta not only felt emotions; they guided him. He felt pride, anger, embarrassment, and ambition so greatly that he was choosing to do nothing but train, all to beat Goku. She wondered, often alone, and late at night, if he had the capacity to feel positive emotions as strong as he did the negative ones. She doubted he knew.

Some people thought they hated each other, they never would have guessed the way her heart sped up when she saw him stalking toward her. The opposite of love was not hate, she knew, but indifference, and they were all but indifferent towards each other. All the tension building between them needed an outlet, and since she wasn't a fighter, there was only one way to release it.

He made the first move. They were alone in her lab, as usual, and screaming at each other, as usual. It was nothing special, they'd had this argument before. ' _ You're an asshole', yada yada _ . ' _ I will burn your planet to dust', blah blah. _ She took a step forward, ready to try out a new insult she'd thought up in the shower, specifically  _ 'I thought they taught royalty manners, you dick'.  _ He cut her off, reaching out suddenly and grabbing her, pulling her flush against his body to kiss her.

His lips were softer, but his hands were not. He kissed her like he hurt, like she was an antidote to some terrible pain he'd been in for years. She let herself enjoy it thoughtlessly for only a minute, then that damn analytical brain of hers kicked into gear. Okay, she was kissing Vegeta. What came next? He had backed her against her desk, and she could feel every inch of him. He was already hard against her, so he was probably up for going further. Was she okay with this?

Why not? She was a grown woman, single, and even a nun would have to admit he was hot. She mapped it out in her head; he'd push a little further to see if she wanted to keep going, gentler than she was expecting. She'd encourage him, and he'd lay her out on the desk and have his way with her. They'd get it out of their systems, maybe do it a few more times if they felt it, no strings attached. She waited.

He was always proving her wrong. He kept kissing her, but he made no move to touch her. He'd pause to breathe, check to see if she was still into it, then start again. The kissing was nice, but come  _ on _ . Make a move already. The last time she'd kissed someone for this long was when she was a teenager, just getting used to how good kissing felt and feeling too nervous to do anything else.

Maybe he was teasing her. Fine, if he was going to stall, she'd move things along herself. His fingers were still tangled in her hair when she slipped a hand between them, grasping his obvious erection through his training shorts.

He gasped and jumped back like she'd stung him. They stared at each other, caught in a moment of mutual confusion. She tried to read the expression on his face, but she'd never seen it on him before. The spell broke. He didn't even pause to grab the robot he'd been angry about from the floor, he just turned quickly and left her there.

What  _ was _ that expression? If she could figure it out, then she could figure out what she had done wrong. He clearly wanted her, and he didn't seem like some overly virtuous being that would be against some casual fun. She didn't go after him, she just tried to figure out that mysterious look.

By the time dinner came, she still hadn't decided what his problem was. Her mother had a made a big spread of chicken and potatoes, and she picked at it distractedly. Panchy rambled good naturedly, and Bulma pretended she was listening. Because she was eating so slowly, dinner took a lot longer than normal. Long after she should have finished eating and gone back to work, Vegeta finally came to get something to eat. He froze slightly when he saw her, the same expression on his face.

Panchy was oblivious to their staring match, of course, and just pulled him to the table, remarking how late he'd come to dinner. Bulma lifted an eyebrow. Was he trying to avoid her?  _ Why? _

He ate in silence, trying not to glance in her direction as Panchy continued talking about her garden. The realization hit her so suddenly that she dropped her fork.

Fear.

He was  _ afraid _ of her.

Vegeta finished eating very quickly and left immediately, mumbling something about training while she watched him go with wide eyes. Why would a being thousands of times stronger than her be afraid of her touching him?

It was because it was new. It was why it had taken him months to make a move, and why kissing got him going so much. Vegeta was a virgin.

She smiled wickedly over her plate, ideas already forming about how she would spend her night.

\-----------------------

 

She waited until very late; not by choice, she just knew he trained late that night and didn't go to his room until after one. She crept down the hall and listened at his door; she could hear his shower running, and decided to wait a few more minutes. The water stopped running, and she listened to him dress and get into bed. She waited a moment, just to be sure, then opened the door.

Bulma jumped and let out a startled cry. He stood directly in front of her with a mildly annoyed scowl. She cleared her throat, unsurprised that sneaking up on him hadn't worked.

"What do you want, Woman?" He asked.

"I want to talk about today."

"Nothing happened today," he grumbled.

"Then you shouldn't have any objections to talking about it."

He rolled his eyes. She half expected him to tell her to go, but he backed up, giving her an entrance. She slipped inside and shut his door behind them.

"What do you--"

She cut him off, throwing an arm around his neck and kissing him hard. He froze for a brief moment before meeting her frenzied pace, picking back up where they had left it before. She backed herself up this time, drawing him gently to press her against the door. He allowed it, hands up in her hair again. This time she wondered; maybe his hands were on her head because he wasn't sure they were allowed to be anywhere else.

She pulled back from the kiss. He had that look again, the one she'd identified as fear. She took his hands from her hair, and he let her. "You can touch me anywhere, Vegeta. Did you know that? You're not going to offend me."

He didn't move, didn't blink, barely breathed.

She pulled his hands down slowly and placed them on her hips, catching his lips back against hers. He was slow to respond, but soon did, grip tightening on her hips and slowly traveling across her body. He was hesitant, careful, and with each passing moment she was more sure about the conclusion she had drawn.

He was hard again, but he still wasn't making a move further than she had. His hands traveled, but conservatively. She broke away again, ready to ask. "Are you a virgin?"

He stared. "I don't know what that word means."

"Oh," she said, not pulling away. "Have you done anything... like  _ this _ , before?"

He looked annoyed.

"So that's a no?"

"Get out." It sounded like he wanted to snap at her, but it didn't come out like that. His voice was too uncertain to sound angry.

She held his hands to stop him from releasing her. "Do you want me, Vegeta?"

He didn't answer.

She slid a hand between them and pressed against his hard length and he grunted, all at once arching into her hand and leaning back. "Just tell me," she whispered, "I can show you how."

He scoffed, clearly annoyed at the idea of her teaching him anything. She squeezed softly and his expression softened, eyes closing.

"Say it."

When he opened his eyes, they were dark. For just a moment, her confidence wavered. Was she really trying to seduce an alien that openly threatened to destroy the Earth on a daily basis?

"Yes."

She blinked. "What?"

He growled softly. "I said yes, Woman. I want you. What are you going to do about it?"

She pushed him backwards, or she would have if she was much stronger. He smirked mildly, stepping backward and sitting on the bed. He clearly expected her to crawl into his lap, but she didn't. Instead she opened the light robe she had draped over herself before she came looking for him. She was naked underneath.

His confident smirk disappeared. Had he ever seen a naked woman before, she wondered? If he'd never had sex, it was possible he hadn't. She didn't know what the porn situation was like in space.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered.

Bulma had expected an argument, like everytime she told him to do something. She didn't get it this time. He peeled his tank top off and discarded it on the floor, then quickly did the same to his pants. He finished and sat silently, waiting for her instructions.

She tried not to look surprised at his size. Was that an alien thing? Were all Saiyans big? That led her to wonder about Goku, and that sent a disturbed shiver down her spine. No thanks, she'd rather not picture her friend like that.

He seemed to misread her shiver, and she saw his hand twitch toward his clothes. She held out a hand to stop him and he froze, staring at her again. He couldn't think she was disgusted by  _ him _ , could he? His body was perfect, sculpted like marble from years of intense self discipline and training. How was this possibly his first time?

_ Because he kills the women he meets.  _ She wasn't sure where the thought came from, but it came. She gulped, doubting herself again for a moment. Maybe this was his game; lure in an unsuspecting woman, make her think he was inexperienced, then kill her afterward. She doubted that, but it was enough to make her hesitate.

"I wasn't worried about you being offended." He said flatly. "To be clear."

"Oh. Then why weren't you…?" she trailed off.

"I kill with these hands," he said simply.

In another tone, it may have sounded like a threat, but it didn't.  _ I kill with these hands _ , he said, but the meaning was,  _ that's all they know how to do. _

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you're a fool."

"We'll go slow," she promised, ignoring the jab.

She stepped forward, surprising him by getting on her knees and taking his erection into her hand. He hissed, closing his eyes. For the moment, she had the power, and she liked it. She drug her tongue slowly up the underside of his shaft and heard him rumble deep in his throat. She looked up, expecting to see joy, admiration even, but he was staring at her in horror.

"What?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you doing this?"

"Uh, foreplay? It's kind of necessary."

"I don't…" he trailed off.

"Don't what? Want me? You just said--"

"Trust you."

"Oh. Why not?"

"We are on separate sides. You align yourself with Kakarot, you could hurt me seriously from this position. You could squeeze or cut or bite--"

She licked another slow trail to his head, then encircled him briefly with his lips. He still looked nervous, but he didn't stop her. She popped off of him and looked up. "The way I see it, our enemy is the androids, which puts us both on the same 'save the Earth' team."

He wasn't convinced. She rolled her eyes. "How's this? I, Bulma, swear on my honor never to hurt your junk. Happy?"

He considered it a moment. "Put your mouth back on it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

He grumbled. "Please."

She took him back into her mouth and he shivered. She thought, just maybe, she heard him whisper her name, very quietly. His breathing quickened, too soon, and she backed off. He was new; he probably wouldn't last long, and she wanted a turn.

"Lay on the bed?" He asked. Asked? Ordered? The sternness in his voice was replaced with the cadence of a question.

"We'll get there, just cool your jets--"

"I want to look at you."

She nodded, crawling onto the bed next to him and laying out. He spent a moment just looking over her body like he was forming an attack, and it unnerved her. Finally he raised a hand and trailed it down her body, taking time to feel every inch of her skin. He paused only twice, when he touched her breast and before he dipped lower, feeling the wetness that had gathered at her center.

"What is this?" He asked, raising a finger coated in her slick juices.

She tried to hide her shocked expression. Maybe he went beyond being a virgin; he didn't know much about sex at all.

"It means I want you too."

He slid his finger back and brushed against her clit, and she gasped. He stopped, smirking as he felt out the small nub, discovering it, and watching her squirm.

"You enjoy being touched here?"

She pushed off the knee-jerk reaction to gawk at his innocence, at least in this area of life. He was asking the right questions, and she could play teacher for the night.

"Yes. It feels good."

His fingers dipped down lower, slowly sliding one in. He watched her reactions carefully, adding a second when he decided she liked it.

"How does a woman release?"

Release? Did he mean…? "How do we orgasm?"

"Yes."

"It feels very good, then we tighten and spasm. Do you ever… release?"

His breathing was ragged, as if he was the one spread out on the bed being played with. "Only when I have to."

"Have to?"

"I get hard and stay that way when it has been too long. I have to relieve the pressure to resume training."

"Have you ever thought of me when you do it?"

His voice dropped. "Yes. Since I have been on Earth it has been… more frequent."

"Since you met me, you mean?"

"Yes. How do I make you release?"

"Just keep going," she said, closing her eyes. "Don't stop touching me."

He nodded. "I have a strange urge."

She was about to ask what it was when she felt lips close around her nipple, sucking it softly into his mouth and circling it with her tongue. She moaned softly, and she heard him rumble against her. "You like that as well?"

"Yes." Her hand reached out searchingly, and she found his throbbing member, rubbing it gently. He moaned this time, loud against her skin. Precum had started to drip from his tip; he wanted 'release' as he called it, and she was more than ready.

"Okay, let's do it."

He released her breast with a pop. "Not yet."

She blinked. "What?"

"I am not an idiot, I know my body. When you touch me it feels… better than my touch. If I put myself in this tight, wet, opening," he said, punctuating each word with a hard movement of his fingers. "I will not last long."

"That's okay, it's your first--"

"You release first, and then we will continue," he said simply.

She smiled. "That's sweet but--"

"It's not sweet, it's fair. I pay my debts."

"I will cum as soon as we put it inside. I know my body, too, and I'm close. All I need is something big to stretch me and I'll cum hard."

"Oh," he said pausing his movements. He scooted back against the headboard, holding a hand out to her. She hummed in surprise; she'd assumed he'd be on top. "I am less likely to accidentally kill you if you control the movements."

That should have made her fearful, but it didn't. He was looking out for her, making sure she was safe and enjoyed this. Maybe it was the endorphins talking, but she'd never liked him more than she did in that moment. She crawled into his lap, pressed his swollen, dripping head against her, and eased herself down over his length.

He screamed, so loudly she thought he might be hurt, but he held her still over him. She wasn't even quite to the hilt yet; it was more than she was used to taking.

His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his jaw clenched. "S-slowly, if you want to have time to finish."

She nodded, easing herself even more carefully over him before sliding back up and starting a steady pace.

"Fuck," he hissed, a hand curling in the sheets. "You're so… your body feels even better than I had imagined, Bulma."

He said her name so rarely that it felt like a treat, like a declaration of affection, and it bolstered her to move faster. As she predicted, the tension quickly climbed in her core. She came in moments, whispering his name as she tightened around him.

He let out a strangled cry, hands grabbing the waist to take control of her movements over him. "Are you releasing?"

"Yes!"

He buried his face against her neck. "Then I will stop holding back."

"Huh?"

His hips snapped up viciously into hers, extending what was already a long orgasm by several seconds. His cries of pleasure got louder, more frequent, and in only moments it was over. He let go of her, digging his finger through the mattress like tissue paper as he pulsed inside of her.

"Fuck, fuck, I love you!"

She let him come down, deciding not to give him shit for saying that. Lots of people said silly things their first time, it was just the chemicals talking.

She eased off of him, glad she'd continued taking her birth control after she broke up with Yamcha. He made no move to stop her, his eyes staying closed. She picked up her robe from the floor. There. They'd done it. Now they could stop thinking about it so much, and life could get back to normal.

She was going to slip away, but she felt his hand catch her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I… guess I didn't think you were the cuddling type. I could stay a while if you like."

He looked confused. "Obviously. Get into bed, we have much to discuss."

She laid down warily, scooting over to him. She must have read him wrong; maybe the warrior was a pillow talk kind of guy. She could at least stay until his afterglow wore off.

He wrapped an arm around her, unabashedly. "I am unsure about staying on Earth, have you ever been off of it before? Besides Namek."

"Uh, no. Pretty Earthbound."

He nodded. "I suppose, as it is your home planet. Vegetasei is destroyed, or it would be more suitable."

"Suitable?"

"I am royalty there, not some houseguest. We would have a better life. I suppose you are not poor by any stretch of the imagination. Your resources can provide us with food and shelter while I continue to focus on training."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

He looked so nonchalant. "Our home?"

She said nothing.

"I don't know about humans, but Saiyans normally live together once they are mated."

She paled. "What?"

He shrugged. "There may be differences in customs, but humans don't seem too far off. I believe you will make a fine wife."

"Um, when did I agree to be your wife?"

It was his turn to look confused. "Moments ago, obviously."

"Look, I don't know Siayan marriages and weddings work, but--"

"It went fine."

_ "What?" _

"Our wedding went fine, Woman. It felt good, we both finished."

"You mean the sex?"

"Yes. The ceremony. You asked if I wanted you, and I accepted, and then we consummated it. We hit all the points. Relax."

"I'm… pretty tired," she said, wide eyed as she indicated she wasn't going to get up.

He hummed. "You would rather sleep in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Very well," he said, getting up and stretching. "We can sleep there. I have no emotional attachments to this room. We will discuss our plans in the morning."

"O….Kay," she said, following after him. This was definitely not how she had expected her night to go. He glanced back at her.

"What, Woman?" He paused. "Wife?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling. Maybe she could get used to this.


End file.
